


Я у тебя в долгу

by a_lassombra



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Neighbors, Opposites Attract, Switching
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: Кихен винит своего соседа Минхека во многих вещах. Но особенно винит его за то, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как у него был секс.Он просто не ожидает, что Минхёк решит извиниться.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 4





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i owe you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948125) by [rainingover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover). 



Кихен старается игнорировать шум так долго, как только возможно, но с тех пор, как шесть месяцев назад у него появился новый веселый сосед, Кихен осознал, _насколько_ тонкие стены в этом здании, и это становилось все более очевидным, так как кто-то уже пять минут пытался попасть в его квартиру.

Руки партнера Кихена проскользнули под его рубашку, и Кихен не хочет останавливать его, не тогда, когда теплые пальцы оглаживают его грудь и сжимают соски так сильно, что перехватывает дыхание. Казалось, прошла вечность с тех пор, как его кожи касались чужие руки, и сегодня, собираясь в бар, Кихен убедился, что выглядел совершенно _ненасытно_ , потому что сегодня вечером он собирался заняться сексом, несмотря ни на что.

Он хочет, чтобы его отымели, хочет синяки от пальцев на своих бедрах и засосы на шее, он хочет кончить сегодня как минимум дважды. Он просит не так уж и много, учитывая несколько месяцев одиночества в постели, передергивания на порно, которое зависало еще до начала действий, потому что _кто-то_ снова использовал его wi-fi, чтобы поиграть в видеоигры.

Кихен сосредоточился на прикосновениях к голой коже, гадая, сможет ли просто игнорировать шум, раздающийся снаружи. Как оказалось – нет. Потому что кто-то определенно пытается (и терпит неудачу) попасть в его квартиру, и Кихен хорошо знает, кто это был.

Вздохнув, Кихен отстраняется от мужчины на кровати, застегивает рубашку как можно выше и встает с матраса. Ни одна пуговица не попала в нужные петлицы, но ему все равно. Его партнер растеряно стонет.

\- Просто… я сейчас вернусь, - Кихен вздыхает и выходит из комнаты спиной вперед, по пути споткнувшись о туфли.

Когда Кихен открывает дверь, он видит ровно то, что ожидал: перед ним его сосед со взлохмаченными волосами и красными глазами, едва сдерживающий зевок. Кихен хватает его за запястье, останавливая от очередной попытки ввода кода, возможно даже и не его, в кейборд от квартиры Кихена.

\- Минхек, прекрати.

\- Что ты делаешь в моей… - глаза Минхека комично округляются, когда он осознает свою ошибку и улыбается. – Ой, ты знаешь, твоя входная дверь так похожа на мою.

\- Они все похожи. Они одинаковые. – Кихен недовольно скрещивает руки на груди, пока Минхек рассматривает его сверху вниз. – За исключением того, что на твоей написано четыре-точка-три, а на моей - четыре-точка-четыре. Разве это сложно?

Минхек слегка раскачивается и пожимает плечами. Он все еще улыбается, а глаза полузакрыты.

\- Я пьян, - сообщает он очевидное.

\- Я тоже, - отвечает Кихен. – Сегодня вечер субботы. Я уверен, что половина людей пьяны прямо сейчас. Но я смог найти свою квартиру. И попал в нее.

\- Боже, ты и правда умеешь держать себя в руках, сосед. Повезло тебе, - Минхек подмигивает, точнее пытается подмигнуть, что выглядит довольно очаровательно, но все же. У Кихена в комнате красивый незнакомец, полуголый и ждущий его, чтобы вытрахать из него все мозги, а разговор с соседом, неспособным даже найти дверь в свою квартиру – пустая трата времени. – Прости. Я ухожу, развлекайся.

Кихен остается в дверном проеме и наблюдает, как Минхек впервые успешно вводит пин-код от своей квартиры в кейборд и радостно открывает дверь.

\- Обязательно выпей бутылку воды перед сном! – кричит Кихен, прежде чем Минхек закрывает за собой дверь.

Минхек немного раздражающий (слишком раздражающий на взгляд Кихена) и у него была сверхспособность появляться рядом в самый неподходящий момент, но Кихен не пожелал бы похмелье с утра даже самому злейшему врагу.

\- Ты меня слышал? – добавляет он чуть громче.

Минхек отвечает что-то похожее на «нет» и закрывает дверь, приложив слишком много силы. Дверной проем Кихена дрожит от хлопка.

Когда Кихен возвращается в спальню, его заслуженный перепих на одну ночь спит, растянувшись топлес на кровати Кихена и громко храпя. Кихен ложится на диване, злобно глядя в сторону квартиры Минхека.

***

Чуть позже семи вечера субботы, ровно две недели спустя, Кихен уже пятнадцать минут пытается игнорировать стук в стену своей гостиной. В итоге он стоит у двери Минхека с самым грозным лицом, в своей любимой рубашке и полный раздражения.

\- Ты получил мое сообщение! – Минхек улыбается, когда открывает дверь и видит Кихена.

\- Менее чем через пять минут ко мне кое-кто придет. – Кихен складывает руки на груди. – _Перестань_ стучать по стене.

\- Почему? Это эффективно! Стены здесь очень тонкие, — говорит Минхек, словно это хорошо, но это определенно не так.

\- О, я хорошо это знаю. – Кихен мысленно считает до десяти. – Ты что-то хотел?

\- Могу я одолжить спички? – спрашивает Минхек. – У тебя есть? Бьюсь об заклад, что есть. У тебя дома много всего полезного.

\- Нет, не можешь, - Кихен качает головой. – Я не хочу умереть в огне. Я хочу, чтобы мой партнер пришел вовремя и сделал комплимент моему выбору мебели, а потом я хочу потрахаться на этой мебели.

Минхек выглядит обиженным.

\- Я не собираюсь устраивать пожар, я просто хочу зажечь свечу.

\- Зачем? – Кихен закрывает глаза и поднимает руки вверх. – Вообще-то нет, мне не нужно знать зачем, - говорит он. Минхек, возможно, собирается вызвать демона или что-то еще необъяснимое, что плохо закончится для всех и всего вовлеченного, включая сексуальную жизнь Кихена и, если честно, Кихен совершенно не хочет знать, что будет происходить за соседней дверью.

Минхек смеется, когда Кихен открывает глаза. Он прислоняется к косяку, его свободный свитер сползает с одного плеча. У него красивые ключицы, думает Кихен, пока не вспоминает насколько проблемный их обладатель.

\- Итак… я могу одолжить спички? – Минхек пристально смотрит на Кихена, пока тот усилием воли отводит взгляд от обнаженной кожи соседа. – Пожалуйста?

\- Ладно, хорошо, - сдается Кихен. У него _есть_ спички. Конечно есть, у какого нормально хозяина их нет? В любой момент может произойти отключение электроэнергии, в фильмах это хорошо показано. – Просто будь осторожен.

Когда начинается свидание, Кихен изо всех сил старается расслабиться и раствориться в флирте с горячим парнем из интернета, кто не оказался на десять лет старше, чем предполагается на аватарке. Но его мозг все время возвращается к демоническим ритуалам и запаху дыма, который ему мерещится. К свободному свитеру, обнаженным ключицам и тому, как давно проверялись пожарные сигнализации в этом здании.

Его партнер неловко ерзает на диване, пока Кихен сверлит взглядом стену, разделяющую его с Минхеком квартиры.

\- Тебе не нравится? Кажется, ты отвлекся.

\- Ой! – Кихен слишком сильно качает головой. – Нет, я отлично провожу время! Просто… ты не чувствуешь запах дыма?

Спутник Кихена уходит еще до того, как он успевает подать десерт, не говоря уже о каких-либо других действиях, и Кихен винит во всем только одного человека.

***

Кихен бывает в Fighter Juices раз в несколько дней.

Он не особый фанат того, что они продают – он больше любит кофе, но он хочет пожаловаться кому-нибудь на Минхека и он знает, что Хосок выслушает его. По крайней мере, он выслушает, если Кихен притворится, что хочет попробовать новую пурпурную смесь, которую Хосок планирует добавить в меню.

Хосок включает соковыжималку и старается ее перекричать:

\- Ну, как прошло твое свидание на выходных?

Кихен качает головой.

\- Не спрашивай.

\- Он был на десять лет старше своей фотографии? – усмехается Хосок. – Я предупреждал тебя!

\- Нет, на самом деле не был, - возражает Кихен, хотя он предпочел бы, чтобы Хосок был прав, тогда он не был бы так расстроен тем, что секса не было. _Опять_. – На самом деле он выглядел лучше, чем на фото. И водил Ауди с откидным верхом.

Хосок выключает соковыжималку и разливает смесь в два стакана.

\- Тогда что случилось? – спрашивает он, протягивая Кихену один из стаканов.

Кихен ставит его обратно.

\- Мой сосед случился.

Хосок понимающе хмыкает.

\- Тот, который угадал твой пароль от wi-fi?

\- Он самый, - отвечает Кихен. – Теперь он понял, что наше здание сделано из бумаги и стучит в стену между нашими квартирами, чтобы привлечь мое внимание для чего-нибудь.

\- Например для чего?

\- Одолжить что-нибудь, задать тупые вопросы, - Кихен закатывает глаза. – Чтобы появиться из ниоткуда и разрушить мой день. Вот для чего.

Хосок взглядом показывает Кихену выпить смузи и спрашивает:

\- Он хотя бы горячий?

Как будто это имеет значение. Не имеет.

\- Я не думал об этом, - хмурится Кихен. Это не совсем правда, но Хосоку не нужно знать об этом. Он продолжает, игнорируя смузи. – Он ходит вечно счастливый, и у него словно есть шестое чувство, которое подсказывает ему, когда ко мне приходит парень, и он каждый гребаный раз находит способ сорвать мне наклевывающийся секс.

Хосок смеется.

\- Звучит весело.

Он забирает проигнорированный стакан смузи Кихена и выпивает и его тоже.

\- Думаю, мне нужно переехать, иначе я никогда больше не потрахаюсь. – Кихен драматично вздыхает. – Я хочу плакать.

\- Ну, не делай это в моем магазине. Ты распугаешь всех клиентов. – Хосок перегибается через стойку и хлопает его по плечу, что, как Кихен догадывается, должно быть мягко и дружелюбно. На деле немного больно. 

\- Спасибо, я знал, что ты поймешь, - Кихен кривится. Но он чувствует себя лучше, выходя из магазина.

***

Минхек находится в фойе, когда на следующее утро Кихен спускается к почтовым ящикам и едва подавляет желание пнуть его по голой лодыжке, но сдерживается.

Вместо этого он делает глубокий вдох и сосредотачивается на своем почтовом ящике, но, не найдя там ничего, раздражается еще больше. Большинство его клиентов платят ему онлайн, но есть несколько старомодных, кто до сих пор посылает чеки, и он уверен, что ему причитается оплата за вечеринку по случаю годовщины серебряной свадьбы, которую он фотографировал в прошлом месяце.

Минхек сидит рядом с ним на корточках, перебирая такую кипу почты, словно он не проверял ее с тех пор, как въехал сюда, что нисколько не удивит Кихена. Минхек поднимает голову и говорит:

\- Утречко. Выходные прошли хорошо?

И это последняя капля.

\- Нет. Вообще-то нет. – Отвечает Кихен и захлопывает дверку от почтового ящика сильнее, чем необходимо. – Ты хоть представляешь, сколько раз за последние шесть месяцев ты обломал мне секс?

Минхек встает, во рту зажатая зубами стопка писем, словно он щенок, принесший хозяину утреннюю газету. Он качает головой, жонглируя своим кофе и круассаном и каким-то чудом умудряется вытащить стопку изо рта, не уронив ни одного письма. Кихен был бы впечатлен, если будь так зол.

\- Нет. Сколько раз?

Кихен скрещивает руки на груди. Вопрос был риторическим, но поскольку Минхек задал встречный, нужно ответить. В конце концов, последнее слово должно быть за ним.

\- Ну, я точно не знаю, - говорит он. – Но как минимум пять раз.

Минхек открывает рот, с его губ срывается тихое «ой». Он кивает пару раз и снова улыбается.

\- Прости. Я подумаю, как это возместить!

\- Невероятно, - бормочет Кихен, направляясь к лифтам, но Минхек, кажется, не слышит его.

***

Кихен проводит ночь, удаляя спам из почты и обновляя входящие, чтобы узнать, ответил ли ему кто-нибудь из редакторов, которым он отправлял свои портфолио, но даже спустя пятьдесят нажатий кнопки обновить, Кихен не получает ничего кроме рекламы виагры и каких-то чистящих средств.

Со злости он убирает всю квартиру, чтобы отвлечься, и к тому времени, как ложиться спать, он успевает вымотаться настолько, чтобы уснуть только коснувшись подушки, но сон не успевает прийти, нарушаемый стуком в стену, а затем более громким стуком в дверь.

Кихен открывает дверь и смотрит на Минхека.

\- Чего?

Минхек в свитере, с натянутыми на самые пальцы рукавами, а на лице маска, закрывающая рот.

\- Я думал о… эм… том, что обламывал тебе секс, - говорит он. – И я действительно хочу отплатить тебе.

\- Отплатить мне? У тебя нет денег! – Кихен понятия не имеет, что творится в голове его соседа. – Или есть?

Минхек перекатывает с пятки на носок и сильнее натягивает рукава свитера.

\- Я не имею в виду деньги.

Конечно же нет.

\- Я обломал тебе минет, или что там еще должно было быть, пять раз? – говорит Минхек и, должно быть, улыбается под маской, потому что его глаза превращаются в два полумесяца и сверкают, когда он продолжает, - так что… я должен тебе пять сексуальных услуг!

Кихен фыркает.

\- Ты серьезно? Нет!

\- Почему нет?

\- Потому что… просто, потому что! – Кихену не верится, что этот разговор реален и он думает о том, как будет смеяться Хосок, когда услышит эту историю, если Кихен придет к нему завтра. – Слушай, мне нужно идти спать.

\- Значит, решено? – Минхек выглядит таким довольным, его глаза сияют и настолько полны надежды, что Кихен испытывает странное желание обнять его. – Ты простишь меня, и я трахну тебя пять раз.

\- Нет, я не это…

\- Или ты можешь трахнуть меня. Или не трахаться, просто… помощь руками? Не важно. Я за любой вариант, даже включающий в себя любые извращенные кинки, которые тебе могут нравиться. – Он с энтузиазмом кивает, словно они обсуждают выбрать на ужин пиццу или барбекю, а не то, кто кого гипотетически будет трахать и какие необычные кинки могут быть в это вовлечены. – Так что просто дай мне знать, когда захочешь воспользоваться первой услугой, окей?

Кихен открывает рот, но не может ничего сказать. Кровь приливает к лицу, и он задается вопросом, не снится ли ему все это. Может, он надышался хлорки, пока делал уборку.

\- Я…

Минхек опускает маску, и теперь видно, что он улыбается.

\- Ты сейчас очень красный, - говорит он.

Кихен обретает голос.

\- И тебя это удивляет?

Минхек задумывается. 

\- Слушай, если это глупое предложение…

\- Это глупое предложение, - Кихен перебивает его, но Минхек игнорирует это.

\- Если это глупость, или я не в твоем вкусе, или ты просто не хочешь – все в порядке, - продолжает он. – Мне просто пришло в голову, что, может быть… Мне правда жаль, что я обломал все эти разовые перепихоны и, может быть, я произвел не самое лучшее впечатление с тех пор, как въехал сюда, постоянно одалживая что-то и не возвращая. И полагаю, что мне не хватает такта… - он замолкает.

\- Продолжай.

\- Я видел тебя в одном полотенце, когда пришел одолжить твою рисоварку и… мне понравилось то, что я увидел. – Он облизывает губы, и Кихену интересно, осознает ли тот, что сделал это. – И вот ты… весь такой ворчливый и изголодавшийся по сексу, а я за соседней дверью, холостой, а ты был для меня хорошим соседом с тех пор, как я въехал… я уже упоминал тот раз, когда видел тебя в одном полотенце?

\- Упоминал. – Кихен приподнимает бровь. – Очевидно, это произвело на тебя большое впечатление.

\- Ну, что ж… я пойду спать, - решает Минхек. Улыбка исчезает, сменяясь небольшим намеком на то, что он действительно волновался. – Просто обдумай это, - добавляет он, прежде чем скрыться в своей квартире и оставить Кихена у своей двери, пока тот не найдет в себе силы двигаться.

К большому раздражению Кихена он _думает_ об этом, даже если это самое ужасное и нелепое предложение за всю его жизнь.

Он думает об этом, пока не засыпает, а наутро думает снова. Потом он запрещает себе думать об этом, потому что это действительно тупая идея, даже если у Кихена уже вечность не было секса и, может быть, Минхек горячее чем среднестатистический житель их квартала, и он сам сказал, что холост и находится по соседству за досадно тонкой стеной.

Это глупое, нелепое и горячее предложение, и он _не_ примет его.


	2. Глава 2

Кихену удается избегать Минхека почти три полных дня, пока тот не догоняет его, буквально, в фойе их дома.

— У меня есть идея! — радостно сообщает он, пока Кихен старается проскользнуть мимо. — Хочешь услышать?

Кихен качает головой, кидает короткое «нет» и продолжает идти. Он почти выходит наружу, когда Минхек снова оказывается рядом, чуть ли не наступая на пятки, и что-то (возможно, его совесть) мешает Кихену уйти.

Кихен смотрит под ноги. Он знает, что ведет себя как придурок и не хочет им быть, но он слишком раздражен на себя за то, что вообще думал над предложением Минхека, не говоря уже о том, что думал о нем _все это чертово время_. Его раздражает, что он вообще думал об этом хоть немного.

Ему также трудно смотреть Минхеку в лицо, не вспоминая как тот стоял на его пороге в полночь, а именно не вспоминая, как тот облизывал губы, даже не замечая этого.

Минхек слегка похлопывает его по руке.

— Просто выслушай меня?

— Хорошо. — Кихен поднимает взгляд. — Что там?

Минхек вздыхает, и Кихен старается не фокусироваться на его губах, когда тот говорит.

— Я подумал, что, когда ты захочешь принять мое, эм, предложение, ты можешь просто постучать по стене между нашими квартирами. Это будет сигналом. 

Минхек понижает голос и наклоняется ниже.

— Нашим секс-сигналом, — добавляет он, словно это не очевидно.

Кихену интересно, может ли он винить в своем румянце холодный ветер на улице, так как они уже вышли. Он драматично закатывает глаза, чтобы убедиться, что Минхек знает, что он не думал об этом.

— А что, если ты не услышишь, как я стучу? — спрашивает он. До сих пор не верится, что это его жизнь. — То есть, очевидно, что это просто гипотетический вопрос, потому что этого, возможно, не произойдет.

Минхек улыбается.

— Возможно?

Кихен не удостаивает его ответом.

***

Кихен смотрит на пустую стену над своей кроватью.

Есть фотография озера на закате, которую он давно хотел туда повесить. Это его любимое фото, на котором запечатлены воздушные шарики над гладью озера. Они выглядят так, словно танцуют на поверхности, отражаясь в воде цветными вспышками. Этот снимок он сделал после свадебной вечеринки, которую снимал прошлым летом и который распечатал четыре месяца назад.

Он распечатал его после особенно плохой недели, как напоминание о том, что он хороший фотограф и у него все получится, если он продолжит усердно работать, но как только он забрал его из печати, его позитивный настрой улетучился, и фото в рамке было убрано под кровать, где и осталось. До сегодняшнего вечера.

Кихен достает фото из-под кровати и осторожно кладет на одеяло, смахивает пыль со стекла. Он наконец готов повесить его, если сможет понять куда можно забить гвозди, не разрушив эту картонную стену.

На это уходит тридцать минут и один большой палец, но он все-таки забивает гвозди в стену и вешает раму. Вроде даже ровно, если прищуриться. На самом деле он доволен результатом.

Кихен отступает назад и внимательно изучает то, как висит фото, нужно ли что-то подправить и отрегулировать, и он так сильно переживает насчет того, что фото немного косит в левый нижний угол, что даже подпрыгивает, когда слышит громкий стук в дверь.

— К тебе или ко мне? — запыхавшись спрашивает Минхек, когда Кихен открывает дверь. От него пахнет одеколоном, а в уголке губ след от зубной пасты, и Кихен понятия не имеет, о чем он говорит.

— Что?

— Где ты хочешь сделать это? Ты выбираешь место, так как это я должен тебе услугу. Точнее пять. — Он краснеет, подносит руку ко рту и прижимает палец к губам. Он попадает мимо пасты, так что она еще там, когда он добавляет, — прости, я, эм, мылся в спешке. Я правда не думал, что ты все-таки решишься, поэтому был удивлен.

Кихен смотрит на след зубной пасты, хмурится и пытается понять, какого черта происходит.

— Я не знаю, почему ты подумал…

— Ты стучал? — Минхек указывает Кихену за спину. Прямо в спальню. Где Кихен стучал по стене молотком.

Ой.

— Я вешал фотографию, — поясняет Кихен. — Я забивал гвозди молотком.

— Верно. — Минхек выглядит удрученно, и Кихен даже чувствует себя немного виноватым. — Молоток. Я и подумал, что как-то… громко.

— Прости. — Кихену все больше хочется самому стереть зубную пасту с красивого рта нелепого соседа. — Я постараюсь быть потише.

Минхек улыбается слишком ярко.

Странно, но Кихен чувствует себя ужасно, когда закрывает дверь и возвращается к своему делу. Его сосед нелепый человек, который не может узнать свою дверь после пары напитков, у которого нет спичек или лампочек, или пароочистителя, но он не плохой. Да, он раздражающий и его слишком много в жизни Кихена, но он не плохой.

И Кихен не может перестать думать о том, что Минхек действительно хочет, чтобы он принял его предложение. И не просто из вежливости, а потому что хочет _переспать_ с ним. Он не хочет признаваться, но это даже мило и льстит.

Кихен ложится на кровать и снова рассматривает насколько ровно повесил фото, размышляя о том, является ли принятие этого предложения морально неправильным. Не то чтобы он его принял… По крайней мере, пока еще нет.

По правде говоря, Кихен чертовски сбит с толку.

***

На этот раз Хосок даже не пытается заставить его выпить какую-нибудь смесь, которая обычно выглядит как что-то, что должно быть в овощной форме, а не в стакане. Вместо этого он быстро переворачивает вывеску на двери на «Закрыто», пишет от руки записку, в которой говорится, что он вернется через пятнадцать минут, и ведет Кихена в кофейню напротив.

— Что он сделал на этот раз? — спрашивает он, когда Кихен забирает свой мокко с тройным шотом кофе. Это его любимая кофейня в радиусе десяти кварталов от дома, и не только потому, что Чжухон добавляет ему дополнительный шот и шоколадный сироп бесплатно.

— Кто? — Кихен делает глоток и обжигается.

— Горячий сосед!

— Почему ты решил… — Кихен останавливается и пытается пойти на попятную. — Да он не такой уж и горячий!

Хосок улыбается лукаво.

— Но ты понял, о ком я говорю.

Кихен кривит губы.

— Ты застал меня врасплох, вот и все.

Хосок смеется.

— Ну? Рассказывай…

Кихен прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Возможно, я сказал ему, что виню в неудачах на моих последних свиданиях.

Хосок сомневается в правильности пересказа событий.

— Ты сказал именно этими словами?

— Нет, я сказал ему, что он обламывал мне секс. Не то чтобы это неправда!

— А он что сказал?

Кихен хочет рассказать ему всю правду. Он собирался сделать это, собирался посмеяться, похвастаться и перевести это неприличное предложение в шутку, но сейчас он понимает, что не может. Потому что часть его не перестает думать об этом тупом предложении и беспокоится о том, что он хочет переспать со своим довольно привлекательным соседом больше, чем предполагал.

Поэтому вместо этого Кихен говорит: «Я не помню, что он сказал», и молча допивает свой кофе.

***

Кихен открывает свой ноутбук. Он не проверял почту весь день. Сразу после встречи с Хосоком за кофе он пошел на озеро, фотографировал до самого заката, а по пути домой зашел в супермаркет за своим любимым печеньем. Он загружает почту и находит спам, спам, еще больше спама и, наконец, один ответ на вакансию. Где-то внутри ощущение, которое говорит ему, что это предложение, которого он так долго ждал, которое изменит все, но глаза говорят ему обратное.

Кихен перечитывает письмо еще раз, надеясь, что слова изменятся, но они остаются прежними.

Еще одно письмо с отказом. И ему даже не на что злиться. Он чувствует себя беспомощным и бездарным. У него не было оплачиваемой работы, которая не была бы семейными фотосессиями или праздниками, так же давно, как и секса.

Слишком долго.

Он начинает набирать ответ на письмо, пишет саркастично, вымещая в словах всю свою агрессию и разочарование, лежащее грузом на плечах… Но прежде, чем отправить письмо, разумная, а может безрассудная, часть него предполагает, что не стоит сжигать все мосты в каждом публицистическом агентстве в этом городе.

И может во всем виновато полнолуние, или он полностью сошел с ума, но, когда письмо оказывается перемещенным в корзину, его рука сама собой сжимается в кулак и стучит по стене между их с Минхеком квартирами раньше, чем он успевает подумать.

Сердце бьется слишком быстро, что вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, пока он ждет и прислушивается к любым признакам шагов или открывающейся двери. Но Минхек не появляется.

Он, блять, не появляется. Кихен _постучал_ , как предлагал Минхек, а Минхек не появился. Кихен открывает дверь и смотрит в коридор. Нервный, раздраженный и смущенный. Плечи все еще напряжены, когда он возвращается в свою квартиру. А потом он слышит, как открывается дверь.

— Ты стучал? — в голосе Минхека флирт и небольшая доля надежды.

Минхек выглядит гораздо менее собранным, чем в прошлый раз, даже если сейчас нет зубной пасты на его губах. Это все еще кажется нереальным и заставляет нервничать, но постучать было приятно, приятно быть желанным. И он хочет чувствовать себя еще лучше.

Кихен кивает.

Минхек замирает в дверях.

— На этот раз ты точно не вешал картину?

— Нет. — Кихен выдыхает. — Твое предложение еще в силе или нет?

Минхек улыбается.

— Определенно в силе. Ты будешь рад, что у тебя не было секса со всеми теми парнями.

Кихен старается не улыбаться.

— Кстати, я в плохом настроении.

— Совсем не очевидно, — отвечает Минхек с ухмылкой. — Я вернусь к твоей двери через пять минут, окей?

— Как хочешь, — говорит Кихен и возвращается в свою квартиру. Сердце стучит бешено, и он внезапно чувствует себя неловко, нервно и возбужденно одновременно. У него были интрижки на одну ночь. У него были короткие отношения на три-четыре свидания, которые ни к чему не приводили. У него были обычные отношения, но такого соглашения не было никогда. Он не думает, что у него вообще когда-либо был знакомый, способный просто подумать о таком соглашении.

Какой человек предложит _секс_ в качестве извинений? Какой человек _примет_ это? Кихен не уверен, что хочет знать ответы.

Минхек появляется у его двери спустя пару минут с огромной коробкой презервативов, которую просто держит в руках. Кихен втягивает его в квартиру, чтобы, не дай бог, кто из их менее нелепых соседей заметил это.

— Ты можешь быть более скрытным?

Минхек на это не отвечает, только спрашивает:

— Так, за какую испорченную ночь я сегодня расплачиваюсь? — и склоняет голову с заинтригованной улыбкой.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Кихен по пути в свою комнату, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы попросить Минхека снять кроссовки.

Минхек делает то, о чем его просят, размышляя вслух над собственным вопросом, пока ставит обувь у двери.

— Я знаю. Это будет за тот раз, когда я запустил бездомную кошку в здание, а ты открыл дверь, чтобы накричать на меня, потому что твое свидание пошло «не очень», а кошка…

Кихен садится на кровать, закрывает глаза и хмыкает. Кавычки не нужны, свидание проходило хорошо, и Кихен не хочет вспоминать о последующем фиаско.

— Заткнись и иди сюда, пока я не передумал, — говорит он.

— С радостью.

Минхек садится рядом с ним, и так он лишь немного выше Кихена. Тот немного доволен этим фактом. Видимо, это написано на его лице, потому что Минхек смотрит на него вопросительно и с усмешкой.

— И…?

Кихен перестает чувствовать себя самодовольно и начинает нервничать. Но он не хочет этого показывать, поэтому приподнимает бровь и спрашивает:

— Что и?

Минхек смеется.

— И… ты хочешь сначала поцеловаться или ты предпочитаешь сразу переходить к главному?

— Я… да, поцелуи — это хорошо.

Минхек облизывает губы, совсем как когда стоял у двери Кихена и предлагал все это, и, возможно, Кихен считает Минхека очень привлекательным, потому что это отвлекает его настолько, что он забывает, что произойдет дальше, и почти вздрагивает, когда Минхек целует его.

Его мозгу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы обработать происходящее, и только потом он находит в себе способность ответить на поцелуй, склонить голову и подстроиться под темп Минхека. Медленный, почти нерешительный и мягкий поцелуй. Он почти целомудренный, что веселит Кихена, ведь в этом соглашении нет ничего целомудренного. Он только собирается сказать что-нибудь, как Минхек сдвигается, его рука скользит на плечо Кихена и толкает, укладывая на кровать, колено оказывается между его ног, и Кихен раздражен, потому что это было так плавно и властно, а Минхеку не позволено быть таким, ему позволено быть привлекательным и раздражающим.

Рука Минхека покидает его плечо, и не то чтобы Кихен изголодался по прикосновениям (за исключением того, что так и есть), но он скучает по тяжести руки, придавливающей к кровати. Но затем Минхек накрывает его собой, чуть толкаясь бедрами вперед, и Кихен понимает, что определенно изголодался по прикосновениям, потому что он уже возбужден, и Минхек явно это замечает, и он бы злился, если бы смущение и возбуждение не переполняли его.

Минхек отстраняется, кладет руку ему на плечо и смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Мне скучно. Хочешь, я тебе отсосу? — спрашивает он.

Кихен вздрагивает. Кто говорит кому-то, что ему скучно, пока _целует_ его?

— Нет, если ты считаешь, что я скучный, то нет.

— Я не это имел в виду. Просто… я должен тебе больше, чем действия на первом свидании рейтинга PG13, верно? — Взгляд Минхека перемещается к паху Кихена. Его щеки краснеют. — К тому же, я, вроде как, хочу увидеть твой член.

Кихен моргает. Он не должен удивляться прямолинейности своего соседа, но после медленного и нежного поцелуя слова «хочу увидеть твой член» были неожиданными.

— Я, эм, да, ты можешь отсосать мне. — Он поджимает губы. — Только не говори мне, что я скучный, иначе я тебе вмажу.

— Ты всегда такой злой со мной, — Минхек ухмыляется. — Мне нравится.

— Хорошо. — Кихен фыркает. — Потому что я не планирую меняться.

— Хммм. Увидим. — Минхек сползает на пол и устраивается между ног Кихена, кладет руки ему на колени и разводит их шире.

— Нет, не увидим, — отвечает Кихен, но затем Минхек расстегивает его ширинку, все еще улыбаясь. Он выглядит таким взволнованным, и Кихен не может вспомнить, чтобы кто-нибудь выглядел таким счастливым, собираясь взять его член в рот. Это приятно, это кружит голову настолько, что он не замечает, как Минхек стягивает с него джинсы, которые сейчас лежат на полу.

Кихен видит, как светятся глаза Минхека от восторга.

— Тебе идет розовый. — Минхек проводит пальцем по кромке его трусов, от чего Кихену становится щекотно.

Кихен делает вид, что руки Минхека на нем не сводят с ума.

— Они красные, — говорит он, но знает, что это не так. Они определенно розовые, и ему не стоило забывать, что утром в спешке он надел именно их.

— Не могу поверить, что мой злющий сосед носит розовое нижнее белье, — голос Минхека ниже, чем обычно, и он даже не смотрит на лицо Кихена, чтобы увидеть реакцию, он сосредоточен на бледной коже и темных волосках, показывающихся из-под трусов. — Это так горячо.

А потом снова облизывает губы, словно _знает_ , что это слабость Кихена. Но он не может знать, потому что лицо Минхека между ног Кихена, и он даже не видит, как Кихен скрипит зубами, едва сдерживаясь от упрашивания своего глупого соседа прижаться этим ртом к ткани.

Кихену почти удается избежать мольбы. Вместо этого он говорит:

— Я счастлив, что на тебя снизошло прозрение, но, если ты не забыл, ты должен извиняться своим ртом, и _не_ словами.

— Ой, да, — Минхек поднимает взгляд и пошло улыбается. — Прости, я был плохим соседом, — говорит он. А затем скользит пальцами под резинку белья и стягивает ткань вниз.

Розовые трусы оказываются где-то рядом с джинсами, и Кихен едва успевает моргнуть прежде, чем правая рука Минхека крепко сжимает его член у основания, а губы скользят по головке. Кихен наблюдает, как член исчезает во рту Минхека, и сжимает пальцы на простыне.

Откуда-то приходит мысль, что это самое долгое время, когда он видит Минхека молчащим и таким сосредоточенным. Глаза Минхека почти закрыты, а губы красные и влажные и, может быть, Хосок был прав. Может быть, Минхек очень горячий.

Может быть. Он пока не уверен. Но он точно уверен, что это лучший чертов минет за очень долгое время. И это определенно искупает тот случай с бездомной кошкой и испорченным свиданием.

***

Кихен слышит, как включается душ в квартире Минхека.

Он предложил ему помощь (после того как забыл не стонать, после того как вцепился пальцами в волосы Минхека и кончил ему в рот с коротким вскриком), но его сосед с ухмылкой покачал головой, хотя Кихен по тесноте джинсов видел, насколько он возбужден.

— Ты ничего мне не должен, — говорит тот и перед выходом крадет полную коробку печенья с кухни Кихена, запихивает целую печеньку в рот и, прежде чем уйти, добавляет, — оставь презервативы на следующий раз. — Слишком громко и на весь этаж.

Кихен не знает, что думать, за исключением того, что у него в принципе проблемы с мышлением. Его мозг — желе. В голове то и дело вспыхивают картины, как Минхек облизывает губы, наклон его головы и втянутые щеки, когда он вобрал член до самого горла.

Кихен так и засыпает, лежа на кровати и полу возбужденный. Его джинсы все еще на полу, когда он просыпается голодный спустя два часа. Он идет на кухню за печеньем, в трусах все еще липко, но, конечно же, печенье на месте не находит. Оно за соседней дверью вместе с большей частью интернет-трафика, коробкой спичек, его любимым зимним пальто, пароочистителем и полным сетом «Ходячих мертвецов».

Кихен достает из холодильника пластиковый контейнер с красным перцем и тушеной говядиной, садится на диван, скрестив ноги, и ест прямо из него. Он решает, что Минхек прав — Кихен действительно ему ничего не должен, он и так дал Минхеку за последние шесть месяцев более чем достаточно. И, не зависимо от того, насколько он сексуален, Кихен не разочарован тем, что не увидел Минхека обнаженным в эту первую услугу.

Ну, не слишком разочарован.


	3. Глава 3

Кихен стоит с кофе в руке и ждет лифта, когда появляется Минхек, весь такой непринужденный и улыбающийся, словно в последнюю их встречу не видел Кихена полуголым (тем более, ниже пояса). Кихен собирается сделать вид, что даже не заметил, кто встал рядом, но это сложно, потому что Минхек начинает говорить спустя секунду от своего появления.

— Чье это? — спрашивает он, несколько раз подряд нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта, хотя она уже была нажата.

Кихен едва сдерживает желание убрать его руку от кнопки.

— Что?

— Картина… фотография над твоей кроватью. Я заметил в ту ночь. — Минхек снова нажимает на кнопку, и двери лифта приглашающе открываются. — Она классная. Думаю, моей квартире нужно что-то такое.

Кихен заходит в лифт и хмуро смотрит на соседа.

— Ты не можешь «одолжить» мою картину.

— Я знаю. Но я могу купить себе такую же, если ты скажешь, кто художник.

— Ну, вообще-то, не можешь, потому что она моя. — Кихен встает между Минхеком и панелью лифта, чтобы избавить того от соблазна нажимать другие кнопки. — То есть, я ху… фотограф. — Он не может найти в себе силы назвать себя художником. Не тогда, когда получил три отказа подряд.

— Ты серьезно? — Минхек выглядит до нелепого впечатленным и, если бы Кихен не знал его лучше, подумал бы, что тот просто прикалывается. Но Кихен видел, как загорелись его глаза, когда он увидел купоны на бесплатную пиццу в своем почтовом ящике, так что может быть уверен, что Минхек вполне искренен.

— Да, — он вздыхает. — Я фотограф, это довольно очевидно. Сколько раз ты был у меня дома?

— Не то чтобы у тебя везде валялись камеры, — замечает Минхек. — Ты чистюля, я ничего не заметил. Прости.

— Хммм.

Двери лифта открываются, и Кихен выходит первым. Минхек тихо идет следом.

— Эй, если ты станешь знаменитым, могу я рассказывать, что переспал с тобой?

Кихен резко останавливается перед своей дверью, и Минхек почти врезается в него, грудью прижимаясь к спине.

— Нет, не можешь.

— Оу. Почему? — шепотом в ухо. — Ты так сильно ненавидишь меня?

— Да, — Кихен открывает дверь и разворачивается. Минхек все еще здесь, слишком близко. Или это только так кажется, теплом покалывая шею. — Нет. То есть, ты ведь не переспал со мной. Пока еще.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? — Минхек звучит _восторженно_. Кихен поворачивается и заходит в квартиру. — Ты снова наденешь розовое?

— _Снова_? — Кихен ставит свой кофе на стол. Минхек следует за ним, словно его пригласили (чего, конечно, не было), и смотрит на кофе так, словно для него было бы нормальным просто протянуть руку и сделать глоток.

Минхек указывает на кофе, приподнимает бровь, молча спрашивая, можно ли. Кихен хмурится, но ничего не говорит, когда Минхек берет стакан и пьет.

— Снова, как в тот раз, когда ты был в плохом настроении из-за чего-то и постучал по стене, и я пришел, чтобы продемонстрировать, как мне жаль, что я та единственная причина, не подпускающая к тебе ни чей член последние пять лет или сколько там?

— Пять _месяцев_ , спасибо. — Кихен забирает стакан с кофе из рук Минхека, игнорируя недовольный скулеж. — И кто сказал, что это повторится снова? То, что ты должен мне пять услуг, не значит, что я приму их все.

Минхек выглядит озадаченным.

— Верно, — говорит он. — Могу я хотя бы еще раз взглянуть на то крутое фотов твоей комнате?

— Ты можешь взглянуть пару секунд, — говорит Кихен. — Я серьезно. А потом оставь меня в покое.

***

Кихен балансирует бокалом вина между коленями, пока наклоняется за камерой, но теряет равновесие. Его камера в безопасности, но джинсы окрашены в ярко фиолетовый, и на одеяле лужица Пино Нуар.

— Да господи боже, — он снимает мокрые джинсы и несет их в ванную вместе с одеялом. Он кидает эту кучу на дно душевой, чтобы вещи не запачкали ничего больше, и ищет сильный пятновыводитель, на который ему пришлось потратиться после того, как Минхек впустил ту бездомную кошку, она попала в его квартиру и нагадила везде, где только могла.

_Не так_ Кихен хотел провести вечер пятницы. Он _хотел_ выпить бокал вина. Он хотел, чтобы напряжение в плечах хоть немного ушло. Он хотел отправить минимум пять писем с портфолио потенциальным клиентам и, может быть, пофлиртовать с кем-то таким же скучающим и одиноким в одном из трех приложений для свиданий, что он установил на свой телефон.

Но этого не будет, поэтому, видимо, у него не остается другого выбора.

Он стучит по стене, после того как потратил последнюю мелочь в прачечной через дорогу.

У Минхека в руках джойстик от консоли, на щеках румянец, немного паникующий взгляд. Лицо того, кто проигрывает в FIFA какому-то незнакомцу в другом временном поясе, объясняет он, высовываясь из своей квартиры и обнаруживая Кихена в коридоре.

— Я думал, ты не собираешься стучать снова?

— Я разлил вино на кровать, — Кихен складывает руки на груди.

— Я понятия не имею, что делать с пятнами…

Кихен вздыхает и перебивает его.

— Мое постельное стирается с сильным пятновыводителем, я не для этого здесь. Они будут стираться и сушиться еще примерно два часа, а я больше не в настроении пытаться работать и подумал… раз ты мне должен…

Он понимает, что не нужно ходить вокруг да около и искать оправдание, потому что Минхек уже закинул контроллер от PS4 куда-то в комнату, оставляя ManCityFan376 гадать, почему его противник не возвращается. В следующую секунду он закрывает свою дверь и уже затягивает Кихена в его квартиру с самой счастливой улыбкой, которую Кихен видел на его (чертовски красивом, Кихен признает это) лице.

— Это, — говорит Минхек, закрывая за ними дверь квартиры Кихена, — за тот раз, когда я пьяный пытался вломиться в твою квартиру, и ты вышел весь такой злой и горячий, в рубашке в полном беспорядке, и отчитал меня.

Кихен не может избавиться от чувства довольства тем фактом, что Минхек помнит это, хотя явно был не в лучшем состоянии.

— Ты думаешь, я был горяч в ту ночь?

— Угу. — Минхек целует его.

— Это так, — Кихен немного отстраняется. — Я выглядел очень горячо. А ты обломал мне секс!

Минхек смеется и поднимает руки в знак капитуляции.

— Виновен по всем пунктам.

— Ты очень, очень должен мне за это, — говорит Кихен, берет его за запястье и притягивает ближе. Они снова целуются, мокро и голодно, и Кихен забывает о грязных простынях, забывает о напряжении, забывает о письмах с отказами и концентрируется на желании.

— Вообще-то, — Минхек прикусывает кожу чуть выше ключицы, одна рука на бедре Кихена, а вторая поглаживает кожу под футболкой. — Я должен тебе еще за четыре раза, если ты, конечно, хочешь этого от меня.

***

В этот раз Кихен сначала удостоверился, что Минхек будет раздет первым. Полностью раздет в гостиной Кихена, где они остались, вспомнив, что это все происходит из-за того, что кровать Кихена непригодна для использования следующие два часа.

— Почему ты пил в одиночестве? — спрашивает Минхек, одно рукой проникает за пояс домашних штанов Кихена, а другой тянет его свитер вверх.

— Почему ты задаешь вопросы? — отвечает Кихен, помогая ему снять свой свитер через голову. Горловина свитера застревает на голове, цепляясь за нос, и Минхек начинает смеяться, тут же замолкая под острым взглядом Кихена, снова появившегося в поле зрения. — Не смей смеяться, — говорит он, когда свитер оказывается на полу, а Минхек все еще пытается проглотить смех.

Кихен не может долго злиться, потому что Минхек уверенно берет его член в руку и плавно водит по нему, сжимая, и от каждого движения головка члена трется о ткань. Кихен прикусывает губу и смотрит вниз, между ними, где твердый член Минхека зажат между его плоским животом и чуть более мягким Кихена, и, стоя так близко, разница в их росте становится заметна.

— Может нам… — Кихен делает шаг назад, ближе к дивану, и тянет Минхека за собой. Он не хочет напоминания, что Минхек выше. Это раздражает.

Минхек издает удивленный звук, когда Кихен отходит.

— Предупреждай меня в следующий раз, — говорит он, проходя губами по челюсти Кихена, рукой все еще работая в его штанах.

— Нет. — Кихен еще не забыл, что Минхек почти смеялся над ним. Он не забудет это так легко. — С чего бы?

Минхек снова смеется. Он немного подталкивает Кихена назад, пока ноги того не касаются дивана.

— Ты правда ненавидишь меня, да? — спрашивает он, когда Кихен приземляется на диван и смотрит на улыбающегося Минхека, а значит, он может отшутиться. Но это все равно глупый вопрос, зачем бы Кихен занимался _этим_ , если бы ненавидел его?

— Нет. Ты просто очень, очень раздражающий. — Кихен одним движением стягивает с себя штаны и белье, ложится и приподнимается на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на Минхека, все еще стоявшего и улыбающегося, всегда улыбающегося, даже когда Кихен говорит ему, что он раздражающий. — Особенно сейчас.

Улыбка Минхека не дрогнула, когда он устраивается поверх Кихена и коленом раздвигает его ноги. Их бедра соприкасаются, и он заглядывает Кихену в глаза.

— Даже сейчас?

Кихен игнорирует всплеск удовольствия, прошивший тело, и шипит сквозь зубы «Да».

— А сейчас? — Минхек сдвигается, ищет подходящий угол и просовывает руку между их телами, чтобы снова охватить член Кихена.

— _Да_. Особенно сейчас.

Минхек называет его лжецом, проводит большим пальцем по головке и смеется, когда Кихен непроизвольно открывает рот.

— Ты такой смешной, когда притворяешься, что тебе не нравится.

Кихен хочет начать отрицать, но ладонь Минхека намного больше его, намного больше, чем он привык за последние шесть месяцев, а его пальцы определенно обладают магией лишать Кихена дара речи, и это раздражает, но в большей степени сводит с ума.

— Просто продолжай и перестань говорить.

Кихен закрывает глаза и концентрируется на том, как ему чертовски хорошо. Рука Минхека создает необъяснимую магию, а до нелепого красивый рот Минхека исследует его челюсть. И ему так хорошо. Может быть, это связано с тем, что ему не нужно думать о том, что он скажет или сделает что-то не то, потому что он может сказать _что угодно_ Минхеку, и тот все равно не остановится.

Рот Минхека встречается с его в тот момент, когда рука сильнее сжимает член у основания, и Кихен теряется в ощущениях и думает, что, возможно, он никогда не собирался отказываться от этого предложения.

Кто-то углубляет поцелуй, возможно он, не то чтобы он признает это, и рука Минхека начинает двигаться быстрее, а его язык проходится по языку Кихена, и тот внезапно понимает, насколько твердый и возбужденный член Минхека, прижатый к его бедру. И Кихен не может понять, как тот не просит о помощи, даже не потирается о бедро для облегчения.

Он просовывает руку между ними и обхватывает член Минхека. Он влажный из-за предэякулята и дергается в руке, когда Кихен проводит пальцами по липкой коже.

— Что? — Минхек разрывает поцелуй, брови сведены в недоумении. — Ты еще не кончил.

— И? — Кихен наблюдает за его ртом, за тем как появляется язык и проходит влажной дорожкой по этим красивым губам, когда Кихен берет член их обладателя удобнее.

— Ты хочешь секса? — наконец хрипло спрашивает Минхек.

— Окей. Ты… трахнешь меня?

— Если ты хочешь?

— Ладно, да. Да. Я только… — Кихен показывает в сторону коридора, ведущего в его комнату, и Минхек отодвигается, давая ему место встать. Кихен изо всех сил старается не шататься на ногах, когда встает. Голова кружится, а сердце вот-вот проломит грудную клетку.

***

Когда он возвращается со смазкой в одной руке и пачкой презервативов в другой, Минхек забирает их у него и снова целует. Он неуклюже открывает смазку, и Кихену внезапно приходит видение, как крышка укатывается куда-то в дальний угол комнаты, и он ее больше никогда не найдет. Так не пойдет.

Он забирает у Минхека смазку и покрывает ею его пальцы, убеждается, что крышка закрыта плотно, и только потом отпускает бутылек. Он надеется, что тот не исчезнет где-нибудь между подушками дивана, но эта мысль быстро улетает, потому что одна рука Минхека оказывается на его ягодице, массируя мягкую плоть, а два пальца другой прижимаются к колечку мышц.

Кихен невольно скулит, и Минхек смеется ему в губы и, блять, это раздражает, но потом внутри него оказывается один палец и, пусть этого еще недостаточно, но уже _что-то_ , то, чего он так давно хотел.

Минхек добавляет второй палец, затем третий, сгибает их внутри, и Кихена прошивает удовольствием, словно электричеством. Он насаживается на пальцы Минхека и виляет задницей, задыхаясь и забывая, чем они занимаются. Что это лишь услуга, а не страсть.

Минхек вытаскивает пальцы, разводит ноги Кихена еще шире, раскатывает презерватив по члену и пристраивается ко входу, сосредоточенно облизывая губы. Кихен уже готов кончить, и Минхек, облизывающий нижнюю губу, совсем не помогает ситуации.

— Быстрее, — шипит он и краснеет, когда Минхек удивленно смотрит на него. — Мне становится скучно, — добавляет он, потому что не хочет, чтобы из всех людей его раздражающе горячий сосед думал, что он будет просить, чтобы его трахнули. И отчасти потому, что он еще злился на Минхека за то, что тот сказал это в прошлый раз в похожей ситуации.

Минхек не выглядит обиженным, он только кладет ладони на бедра Кихена и медленно проникает в него. Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем Минхек начинает двигать бедрами, но это хорошо, потому что у Кихена давно не было секса, и он уже забыл ошеломляющее чувство наполненности.

— Могу я… ты хочешь быстрее? — спрашивает Минхек между вздохами и, когда Кихен кивает, обхватывая свой член рукой, Минхек ускоряется и впивается пальцами в бедра Кихена.

Ему слишком хорошо. Ему нравится все, что происходит: угол и ритм, лицо Минхека над ним, такое сосредоточенное на том, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. Кихен работает над своей эрекцией, пока Минхек входит в него снова и снова, двигает рукой по своему члену в привычном для утренней дрочки темпе за исключением того, что обычно его при этом не трахают, и это слишком хорошо.

Он скулит, когда кончает, и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что Минхек наблюдает за ним сейчас, его губы растягиваются в хитрую улыбку, которая всегда на нем, когда он собирается стащить у Кихена печенье, или ужин, или купоны на пиццу, или все разом.

— Черт, ты такое недоразумение, — бормочет Кихен, продолжая лениво двигать запястьем, переживая оргазм, пока Минхек все еще в нем. — Самый раздражающий сосед, который у меня когда-либо был, — бездумно продолжает он, и бедра Минхека сбиваются с ритма, когда он говорит это. Дыхание Минхека ускоряется, а пальцы до боли впиваются в бок Кихена.

Он кончает с коротким вскриком, руки расслабляются, и он нежно поглаживает бедро Кихена большим пальцем, пока переводит дыхание.

— Серьезно? Я назвал тебя _раздражающим_ , и ты тут же кончил?

— Совпадение, — говорит Минхек, мучительно медленно выходя их него и снимая презерватив, но Кихен запомнил его довольное лицо между своих ног, когда он последний раз говорил что-то подобное, поэтому не верит ему ни на секунду. — В любом случае, это не обо мне. А о тебе. Я счастлив, что тебе, наконец, перепало, сосед.

— Замолчи, — Кихен закатывает глаза, но он тоже счастлив. На самом деле счастливее, чем должен быть, учитывая, с кем это было.

Минхек натягивает трусы и джинсы. Надевает свитер задом наперед, этикетка торчит под подбородком, но он, кажется, даже не замечает этого. Кихен едва сдерживает желание вскочить и поправить одежду Минхека.

— Теперь можешь идти, — Кихен кладет на колени подушку и хмурится.

Если Минхек и замечает недовольный изгиб губ, то ничего не говорит. Или он просто не против.

— Увидимся в следующий раз, — бросает он перед уходом, и Кихен даже не пытается говорить, что следующего раза не будет.


	4. Глава 4

Кихен совершает свой привычный визит в кофейню X Cofee, которая находится напротив Fighter Juices. Он любит приходить сюда как минимум четыре раза в неделю, если может — за изумительным кофе, конечно, но еще, чтобы проверить свои фото: на стене за прилавком вывешены на продажу три его фотографии. Но сегодня там только две.

Когда подходит его очередь, кофе для него уже приготовлен именно так, как он любит и бариста, Чжухон, протягивает ему стаканчик с дружелюбной улыбкой, демонстрируя миру очаровательные ямочки на щечках.

Чжухон едва ли на год младше него, но Кихену иногда кажется, что Чжухон его приемный младший брат. Кихен знает, что Чжухон выглядит ребенком только из-за своего позитива, и Кихен так же знает, что это глупо — то, что _он_ измученный циник, вынужденный сделать выбор в карьере несколько лет назад, не делает его взрослее Чжухона. Это просто делает его менее довольным жизнью.

Сегодня Чжухон особенно радостный.

— Доброе утро! — он улыбается и наклоняется над стойкой. — Ты получил мое сообщение насчет фото?

Кихен кивает. Сообщение, которое он получил сразу после восьми смайликов с камерой, гласило, что одна из его фотографий, что висела на стене кофейни четыре месяца, наконец, продана.

— Тебе удалось избавиться от одной.

— Не говори так, хен, — Чжухон выскальзывает из-за прилавка и поправляет саше с сахаром, чтобы можно было продолжить разговор с Кихеном. — Я знал, что в конце концов это произойдет, это отличное фото.

— Ты так сильно веришь в меня, — Кихен снимает крышку и дует на кофе, прежде чем сделать глоток. Он ценит это. Ценит улыбку, с которой Чжухон шутливо подталкивает его и указывает на две оставшиеся фотографии.

— Ты скоро станешь знаменитым, хен.

Кихен хотел бы так же верить в свою работу.

— Кстати, покупатель не сказал, чем работа понравилась? — спрашивает он.

— Меня здесь не было, ее продали вчера поздно вечером, так что я не смог сделать этого сам, — Чжухон дуется. — Но я знаю, что этот человек был заинтересован тем фактом, что ты местный фотограф.

Кихен невольно улыбается.

— Это круто, — искренне говорит он.

***

После этого он заходит в Fighter Juices, потому что Хосок обидится, если узнает, что Кихен был в этих краях и не зашел проведать его. Кихен был бы польщен, если бы у него не было подозрений, что таким образом Хосок побивает своих друзей ходить сюда как можно чаще, чтобы его магазин казался популярнее.

Кихен крепко держит стаканчик с кофе, чтобы Хосок не поддался искушению споить ему что-то здоровое и питательное, и садится за стойку, разворачивая шарф и кидая его на стул рядом.

— В тебе что-то изменилось, — Хосок прищуривается и улыбается во все тридцать два, когда подходит к нему с другого конца магазина и наклоняется через прилавок, чтобы поближе рассмотреть Кихена.

Кихену не нравится, как это звучит.

— Что?

— Я знаю! Он переехал, да? — Хосок прищелкивает языком. — Я знал, поэтому ты выглядишь таким… таким _довольным_.

— Кто переехал? — Кихен понятия не имеет, что там увидел Хосок только по его появлению здесь.

— Проклятие твоего существования? Разрушитель секса, сущее недоразумение, горячий сосед. Нужное подчеркнуть. — Хосок выпрямляется. — На самом деле ты никогда не называл мне его имя, на что я, между прочим, обижен.

Кихен закатывает глаза.

— Нет, он не переехал.

— Оу, — Хосок снова перегибается через прилавок. — Ну, значит, что-то другое изменилось.

— Ничего не изменилось. — Кихен теребит крышку своего стаканчика с кофе. — Разве что через дорогу продали одну из моих фотографий.

— Поздравляю, Кихени, — Хосок почти перепрыгивает прилавок, чтобы потрясти Кихена за плечо. — Может быть поэтому ты выглядишь таким довольным. А я тут подумал, что ты наконец потрахался.

— Я выгляжу как обычно, — Кихен кривится. — Да?

— Ну, ты излучаешь такое _сияние_. У тебя другая аура и… — Хосок не выдерживает и смеется, указывая на участок открытой шеи, с которой Кихен снял шарф. — Шучу. Ты выглядишь так же, как всегда, за исключением огромного засоса на шее. Это довольно очевидная подсказка.

— Что? — Кихен напрягается и изо всех сил пытается вывернуться и рассмотреть засос, ему даже удается увидеть край красного пятна, прежде чем он сдается, чуть не свернув себе шею. — Ничего нет. Игнорируй это, — он предупреждающе смотрит на Хосока, и тот снова смеется.

Они знают друг друга очень долго, поэтому Хосок знает, как далеко может зайти в поддразнивании Кихена до того, как он действительно начнет злиться на него, он довольно рано научился этому, и знает, когда стоит остановиться. Особенно на своем рабочем месте, которое должно быть уголком безмятежности. Кихен догадывается об этом, поэтому немного смягчается.

— Отлично, — Хосок разочарованно дуется. — В субботу ты расскажешь мне, кто пытался высосать твою душу через шею.

Кихен хмурится. У них не было планов на субботу, и он только собирается сказать это, но Хосок продолжает.

— Потому что у меня будет закрытая вечеринка. Ты должен прийти. Здесь будет, — Хосок говорит и загибает пальцы, — клевые люди, хорошая музыка, алкоголь, смузи для трезвенников. С десяти вечера до утра.

— Закрытая вечеринка в смузи-баре?

— Все их проводят, — говорит Хосок, словно это само собой разумеющееся. Возможно так и есть, Кихен не особо общается с городской хипстерской тусовкой. Он вообще не особо общается с людьми. И не любит все это зеленое и полезное, поэтому не посещает другие смузи-бары в городе. — Возьми с собой камеру, если хочешь. И своего нового, эм… _друга_ , кем бы он ни был, — он снова смотрит на шею Кихена.

— Возьму. Камеру. — Кихен встает со стула и наматывает шарф на шею. Он надеется, что не покраснел. — И у меня _нет_ новых друзей.

Хосок не спорит с ним, и Кихен чувствует себя неловко по дороге домой.

***

Кихен взбодрился после продажи фото, поэтому в субботу берет с собой камеру на вечеринку. Он не приглашает с собой никого.

Он обменивается е-майлами с девушкой с нового сайта для гурманов, которая ищет фотографа. Он делает пару снимков Хенвона, одного из множества бывших Хосока, и пару снимков нового парня Хенвона — Чангюна, который самый младший из всех присутствующий и ниже большинства, но при этом круче все имеющихся. Кихен даже завидует.

Он выпивает немного пива и даже пробует коктейль, состоящий из водки, сока капусты и авокадо, хоть и жалеет об этом, как только смесь попадает в горло. Чжухон заливисто смеется над ним и делает совместное сэлфи. По итогу Кихен делает пятьдесят шесть фото, большинство из которых выходят неплохими, что удивительно, учитывая отвратительное освещение.

Кихен прибывает домой в отличном настроении, словно этот вечер был успехом как в социальном, так и в профессиональном плане. Он снимает куртку, смотрит на фото над кроватью и чувствует гордость и возбуждение. Он не пьян, но и не совсем трезв. И затем он стучит по стене, потому что не спит и счастлив и… это кажется правильным.

Когда Кихен не получает ответа с той стороны, он стучит еще раз, немного сильнее. А потом еще раз.

— Все в порядке? — Минхек стоит у его двери спустя некоторое время после третьей попытки Кихена, и он не выглядит так, словно собирается кого-то трахнуть. Он выглядит уставшим, а глаза совсем пустые, и тогда Кихен понимает, что сейчас середина ночи. Он вспоминает, что не все были этой ночью на вечеринке, и что он просто _ожидал_ , что Минхек будет здесь, бодрствовать, готовый прибежать к нему по первому зову, чтобы заняться с ним сексом. В груди поселяется противное чувство, так похожее на вину.

— Да, все отлично. Я просто подумал, может быть… — у него не поворачивается язык, сказать это. Вместо этого он спрашивает: — ты спал?

Минхек улыбается, прикрыв глаза на долгое время, словно старается не уснуть стоя.

— Ага, который час? — он зевает, даже не утруждаясь прикрыть рот.

— Не знаю. Но уже поздно, — говорит Кихен. — Я приду в другой раз. Прости, тебе лучше пойти спать.

— Почему ты… ой, погоди, этот стук был _сигналом_? И я не слышал? — Минхек потирает левый глаз кулаком, как сделал бы утомленный малыш, и Кихен правда хочет думать, что так тому и надо, учитывая сколько раз Минхек будил _его_ среди ночи по бессмысленным причинам. Минхек, который разбудил его и начал это соглашение.

Кихен хочет думать, что по делом ему, но вместо этого чувствует себя глупым и эгоистичным. А это новое чувство, особенно когда касается Минхека. Минхека, который стоит перед ним полубессознательный и сбитый с толку, но все равно полный раздражающего энтузиазма.

— Если ты дашь мне минут десять, я мог бы прийти…

— Нет, нет. Я не стучал, — врет Кихен. — Мне просто нужны были те спички, которые ты одолжил некоторое время назад. Могу я их вернуть?

Минхек медленно кивает, обрабатывая информацию.

— О, хорошо. Конечно. Дай мне минутку вспомнить, куда я их положил.

Кихену интересно, было ли очевидно, что он пытается ухватиться за оправдание, сотканное из воздуха. Может быть, если бы Минхек не был полусонным, он бы понял это. Он должен быть в постели, в собственной постели, а не ломать мозги над тем, куда дел коробок спичек, которые Кихену не сдались. У Кихена есть три полных коробка в десяти метрах от них на его кухне. Кихен всегда подготовлен.

Кихену кажется, что он слышит, как крутятся шестеренки в голове Минхека, пока он потирает шею.

— Если я потерял их, скажешь название, ладно?

От этого Кихену только хуже.

— Знаешь что? — говорит он. — Все хорошо, я не… я вспомнил, что они не нужны мне. Я куплю их потом.

Минхек качает головой.

— Нет, я должен их вернуть, они должны быть где-то внутри. Очевидно, что они нужны тебе, так что я…

— Нет, нет, все хорошо. — Кихен машет рукой. — Я куплю их завтра.

— Как хочешь. Кстати, хорошо выглядишь, — Минхек прислоняется к косяку. — Веселился где-то?

— Просто вечеринка, — отвечает Кихен. Он внезапно чувствует себя неловко, хотя сейчас он действительно выглядит куда лучше соседа.

Минхек снова зевает, закрыв глаза и широко раскрыв рот, из-за чего мысли Кихена уносятся к тому, что умеет делать этот рот.

— Не встретил никакого горячего незнакомца, чтобы привести домой? — спрашивает Минхек.

И Кихен понимает, что встреча с горячим незнакомцем даже в мыслях не появлялась этим вечером, хотя обычно она стояла первой наряду с продвижением карьеры и распитием достаточного количества алкоголя. По крайней мере два пункта он сегодня выполнил.

— Никого в моем вкусе, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами.

— Мне кажется, обычно тебя это не останавливало, — Минхек сонно улыбается. — Разве что в твоем вкусе клевый, милый и красивый парень, которому ты говоришь грубости, пока он тебя трахает.

— Мой тип противоположность этому, — Кихен кривится. На самом деле он не знает, какой у него тип. Он вообще не уверен, что он у него есть. Что за тип вообще? — Мой тип никогда не будет таким.

— Позор тебе, — Минхек немного дуется. Его щеки порозовели, волосы прилипли ко лбу и торчат во все стороны за ушами, и он снова облизывает свои дурацкие губы, и Кихен не может этого вынести. — Потому что _мой_ тип это…

— Спокойной ночи, Минхек, — прерывает его Кихен.

Минхек только смеется, тихо, хрипло и устало.

***

Когда на следующее утро Кихен выходит из квартиры, чтобы проверить почту, у его двери оставлен полупустой коробок спичек и пачка печенья (открытая, но почти полная) и записка «Извини», написанная каким-то блестящим маркером, какого не должно быть у взрослого человека.

Кихен думает постучать в дверь Минхека, но есть вероятность, что он вернулся в постель после того, как оставил пакет, а Кихен все еще чувствует себя виноватым за прошлую ночь, поэтому идет сразу к лифту.

В почтовом ящике он находит купоны на бесплатную пиццу и скармливает их ящику Минхека в качестве молчаливого извинения за ночь. Не то чтобы Минхек поймет от кого они, но это даже лучше, потому что Кихен не хочет создавать неверное впечатление, чтобы Минхек подумал, что начал нравиться Минхеку.

Потому что это не так. По крайней мере не так сильно.

Это сбивает с толку.


	5. Глава 5

В следующий раз Кихен видит Минхека, когда тот стоит и хмурится у почтовых ящиков. Он поднимает взгляд, видит Кихена и машет бумажками перед ним

— Снова коммунальные счета, представляешь? Клянусь, я платил за электричество месяц назад.

— Ага, — Кихен останавливается перед ним. — Так счета и работают…

Минхек либо игнорирует язвительный комментарий, либо вообще не замечает его. Он просто задумчиво вздыхает, и Кихен находит это милым.

— Хотел бы я быть таким же потрясающим фотографом, как ты, держу пари, у тебя нет недостатка в деньгах, — говорит он.

Кихен фыркает. Если бы он не знал Минхека, то подумал бы что тот шутит. На самом деле приятно, что его сосед — каким бы нелепым он ни был — думает, что Кихен хорошо получает за свою работу. Ах если бы.

— Хотел бы я.

— Что? Ты же создаешь бомбу? — Минхек морщит нос. — Ты можешь сделать фотосессию для чего-то известного. Например, для гребаного Vogue.

— Я мог бы, — Кихен пытается говорить пренебрежительно, но не уверен, что у него получилось. — Но нет. Я определенно не работаю на Vogue и не гребу деньги лопатой.

— Люди просто не замечают настоящий талант, когда видят его, — Минхек ярко улыбается. — Кроме меня, очевидно. Ты же знаешь, что я сплю с тобой только чтобы еще раз посмотреть на то фото над твоей кроватью?

— В прошлый раз мы даже не были в моей спальне, — замечает Кихен.

— Окей, подловил. — Минхек убирает квитанции в сумку и тянется в почтовый ящик, вытаскивая еще счета и переложенные к нему купоны. — А? Уф, еще одни квитанции! Невероятно. Ну, хотя бы есть купоны на пиццу, — он поднимает их, словно золотые билеты. — Нет худа без добра, сосед, помни об этом.

Кихен приподнимает бровь.

— Хочешь сказать, я не вижу добро, когда оно есть?

— Да, — Минхек кивает. — Кстати, прости за спички. И печенье. Я знаю, что тебе жилось лучше, когда моя квартира была пуста.

На его губах кривоватая улыбка, которая, как Кихен догадывается, означает _«Я знаю, что раздражающий»_. И обычно Кихен был бы только рад подтвердить это, ибо Минхек правда раздражает, но сегодня ему хочется спросить, кто заставил его так чувствовать себя. Только он уверен, что ответом будет он сам

— Я прощаю тебя. По крайней мере, на этот раз.

Минхек немного успокаивается, и Кихен снова чувствует себя виноватым. Это бесит.

— Вот, — Минхек протягивает купон. — Тебе тоже нужен один. С ним можно получить большую пепперони с пятидесятипроцентной скидкой!

Кихен не берет купон.

***

Кихен почти пропускает стук в стену своей спальни за звуком телевизора, когда Минхек пытается привлечь его внимание поздно вечером, поэтому ему приходится искать пульт, чтобы выключить звук телевизора, который он даже не сморит, чтобы быть уверенным, что ему не послышалось.

Обычно _он_ стучал в последние дни, о чем сейчас странно думать, учитывая сколько раз он жаловался Хосоку на Минхека, постоянно стучавшего ему и просящего что-нибудь до того, как началось их соглашение.

Он стучит в ответ один раз, чтобы показать, что слышал, и ждет у входной двери.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает, как только Минхек появляется в поле зрения с квадратной плоской коробкой в руках.

— Конечно, — Минхек улыбается. Коридор наполняется запахом расплавленного сыра. — У меня есть бесплатная пицца. Будешь?

— А, точно. — Кихен тайно радуется, что купоны нашли хорошее применения. — Вообще я уже поел.

Минхек кивает, но, кажется, не особо расстроен тем, что вся пицца достанется ему.

— Чем занимаешься? — спрашивает он, заглядывая в квартиру поверх головы Кихена. — Может, мы могли бы потусоваться вместе?

Это что-то новенькое.

Минхек чертовски часто бывает у дверей Кихена, но всегда для чего-то — одолжить рисоварку, чтобы напомнил в какой день у них сортировка мусора или, что происходит в последнее время, чтобы раздеть его. Они не тусуются. Кихен не тусуется со своими соседями, особенно с этим.

Что еще необычно так это то, что Кихен почти говорит _да_. Это тоже что-то новенькое и, честно говоря, странное.

Он не уверен, что ему нравится.

— Я сейчас работаю над портфолио для одного журнала.

Глаза Минхека тут же загораются. Кихен не знает, что должен сказать, чтобы не впечатлить его.

— Для Vogue?

Кихен улыбается.

— Нет, не для них. Разве мы не решили, что я пока еще недооцененный?

— Ну, просто чтобы ты знал, у меня на сегодня нет планов, так что, если станет скучно, просто постучи.

— Я подумаю, — говорит Кихен, но уже думает о дурацком рте Минхека и в глубине души знает, что как только нажмет «отправить», сразу же постучит по стене.

Он хотел бы быть менее предсказуемым, особенно касательно Ли Минхека.

***

Первое, что говорит Минхек, когда три часа спустя снимает обувь в квартире Кихена и оставляет посреди прихожей это:

— Я тут подумал.

— Звучит опасно, — бормочет Кихен и убирает обувь с дороги.

— Ты когда-нибудь делал фотки своего члена на свою супер модную и дорогую камеру? В высоком разрешении?

— Что? Нет! Моя камера — _моя детка_.

— Ну, тебе стоит попробовать когда-нибудь. Бьюсь об заклад, твой член будет отлично смотреться на холсте. — Минхек стаскивает толстовку через голову, и Кихен забирает ее у него из рук. Так проще, чем потом поднимать с пола.

— Не думаю, что мне позволят выставлять это публично, — Кихен вешает толстовку на спинку стула. — Но спасибо за отличное предложение.

— Ты так не думаешь. — Минхек протягивает к нему руки и тут же начинает расстегивать джинсы Кихена, и у того от прикосновения к коже перехватывает дыхание в предвкушении. Все труднее сказать своему телу, что это просто секс по соглашению с надоедливым соседом. Это не ощущается как соглашение, его сердце учащает ритм, низ живота наполняет жаром, и он понимает, что ждал этого с тех пор, как они были вместе в последний раз.

— Конечно не думаю, — говорит он, когда Минхек заканчивает с последней пуговицей и хмурится. Они еще даже не целовались, и Кихен задается вопросом, может, Минхек думает, что он не хочет. Должен ли он хотеть? Кихен не уверен, чего хочет или не хочет, и чего должен хотеть, потому что это соглашение какое-то безумие. — Это глупое предложение.

— Не розовые, — говорит Минхек и берет Кихена за запястье. — Разве _это_ не было глупым предложением? — спрашивает он и тянет Кихена в спальню.

На мгновение Кихену кажется, что лишь для того, чтобы снова взглянуть на фото над кроватью, но потом он оказывается на спине, а Минхек смотрит на него сверху вниз, и на губах самая раздражающая ухмылка.

— И все еще так, — возмущенно отвечает Кихен.

Минхек смеется.

— Как скажешь. Итак, за что я плачу сегодня?

— А это имеет значение?

Минхек кивает. Он выглядит таким серьезным.

— Конечно, есть. Ты сказал, что я обламывал тебя пять раз, так что им лучше существовать, — он склоняет голову на бок и приподнимает бровь. — Или я могу подумать, что ты солгал мне, чтобы делать это на регулярной основе.

— Это _твоя_ идея, — Кихен тыкает в грудь Минхека указательным пальцем. — И я сказал как минимум пять раз. Их было много.

Минхек снова смеется и перекатывается на спину, ложась рядом с Кихеном.

— Может, это будет за ту ночь, когда я пришел одолжить рисоварку и помешал тебе потрахаться в душе с каким-то англичанином.

— Тогда ты увидел меня в полотенце! — Кихен приподнимается на локтях и ухмыляется Минхеку. Он почти забыл об этом, он пытался встречаться с британским интерном (по ряду причин — одна из которых горячий британский акцент, а вторая — у него были связи, которые могли бы заинтересоваться портфолио Кихена) в начале лета, и Минхек вломился к нему со словами, что голоден настолько, что ему даже больно.

Кихен тогда спешно выпрыгнул из душа, вода стекала по всему лицу, он сунул рисоварку в руки Минхека и почти вытолкал его за дверь. Когда он вернулся в ванную, его партнер уже лениво улыбался, кончив на душевую перегородку, а Кихен пропустил все веселье.

— Ты так злился на меня на следующий день, — Минхек усмехается.

— Ну, благодаря тебе, он кончил без меня и вернулся к себе. — Кихен злится только думая об этом. — Это была невеселая ночь.

— О, а у меня была отличная ночь. Я съел рис, равный моему весу. И увидел тебя в полотенце!

— Повезло тебе, — Кихен поднимается на ноги. — Думаю, мне нужно в душ.

— Что? — Минхек хмурится. — Разве мы не в процессе кое-чего?

Кихен игнорирует вопрос. Он принял решение, и это чертовски хорошая идея, которую он хочет воплотить.

— Я собираюсь в душ, а потом вернусь сюда в полотенце. И раз тебе так понравился вид в первый раз, ты можешь наверстать упущенное в ту ночь и оценить все в этот раз.

— И как я должен выразить свою признательность? — спрашивает Минхек, и то, как он просто соглашается с тем, чего хочет Кихен, заводит его еще сильнее. Он всегда был властной натурой — Хосок даже говорит, что поэтому он выбрал профессию, где сам себе хозяин — но на свиданиях и просто сексе на одну ночь он обычно пытался угодить. А желание угодить ему не свойственно.

Это надоедает. Это кажется неправильным.

Что кажется правильным, так это знать, что есть кто-то очень сексуальный, кто готов и хочет доводить первым до оргазма _его_ , даже если и бесит до и после всего.

— Говоря мне какой я горячий и умоляя трахнуть тебя, вот как, — отвечает Кихен, и оставляет Минхека в тишине.

Молчание, конечно, длится недолго. Только не с Минхеком.

— В какой-нибудь момент мы можем сфотографировать наши члены? — кричит он в открытую дверь, пока Кихен идет в ванную.

— Нет! — Кихен закрывает дверь в ванную и на секунду задается вопросом, как он жил всю жизнь без таких прелюдий-препираний.


	6. Глава 6

Кихен завис в дверях. Он не так уж хорошо выглядит в полотенце. Он вертится у зеркала, рассматривает себя и думает, может быть, Минхек что-то неправильно помнит. Может, был кто-то другой, кто выглядел горячо в полотенце, и у кого он брал рисоварку.

Скорее всего нет. Слишком специфичный сценарий.

Даже зная, что он выше среднего по множеству параметров: лицо, интеллект, навыки готовки — он не уверен, что хорошо выглядит обнаженным.

В первый раз, когда они делали это, он почти и не был раздет, в прошлый раз — был, но не раньше Минхека. Это меняло дело.

Сейчас Минхек не голый. Он даже не обращает внимание на Кихена. Он стоит на его кровати, лицом к стене. Точнее лицом к фото. Кихен прочищает горло, пока тот не поворачивается.

— Как тебе удалось сделать шарики такими яркими при таком освещении? — спрашивает Минхек, оборачиваясь. Он сморит на Кихена, словно ждет ответа. И не упоминает тот факт, что Кихен вернулся из душа. В одном полотенце. Кажется, его это вообще не волнует.

— Что?

— Ну, цвета такие… _ты знаешь_ , — Минхек машет руками, словно это должно помочь Кихену понять. — И небо такое темное!

Кихен складывает руки на груди. Он чувствует себя голым, что было бы нормальным, если бы это было темой разговора, но Минхек не перестает задавать вопросы о фото, и Кихен не очень доволен.

— Слушай, я не знаю, о чем ты спрашиваешь, но, возможно, ответ в том, что я чертовски в этом хорош.

— Возможно, — Минхек улыбается. — Прости, я не знаю других фотографов, а это очень интересно, потому что…

Кихен скрипит зубами и перебивает.

— Может, ты просто подойдешь сюда?

Минхек спускается с кровати, немного пошатывается, приземляясь, но продолжает говорить, пересекая комнату.

— Хорошо. Но как шарики…

— _Минхек_.

— Да? — Минхек останавливается напротив. И, наконец-то, слушает.

— Перестань задавать раздражающие вопросы.

И он перестает, наклоняется вперед и накрывает губы Кихена своими. Они целуются жадно, с языками, руки Минхека на талии Кихена, прямо над полотенцем.

— Ты выглядишь даже лучше, чем в тот раз, — говорит он, когда они на мгновение разрывают поцелуй.

О, значит, он заметил, думает Кихен. Хорошо.

— Может быт, потому что на этот раз я не злюсь на тебя, раз ты не испортил эту ночь.

— Нет, ты _всегда_ злишься на меня, — замечает Минхек. — Ты выглядишь… ты выглядишь очень хорошо.

— Как скажешь, — говорит Кихен, но его сердце бешено заходится в груди, и, может быть, он принял слишком горячий душ, потому что чувствует себя странно — голова немного кружится. Счастье. Словно действительно важно, что он нравится Минхеку.

Минхек ослепительно улыбается, стягивает свитер через голову и притягивает Кихена ближе к себе, целует его напористо, облизывает его губы. Он на вкус как яблочная карамель, и Кихен тут же думает о коробке конфет, что исчезли две недели назад, вспышка раздражения нарастает, перекрывая смущающее чувство необузданного счастья, которое пытается взять верх.

Он забывает о конфетах, когда Минхек прикусывает его нижнюю губу и аккуратно тянет на себя до тех пор, пока Кихен не наступает ему на ногу так сильно, что Минхек отпускает его и хмурится.

— Я знаю, что не отразим, но я не хочу объяснять друзьям прокушенную губу, — ворчит Кихен.

Минхек вздыхает и бормочет что-то похожее на «Никакого веселья», но Кихен не уверен. Он подталкивает камеру как можно дальше под стол, пока они перемещаются на кровать.

— Сними остальную одежду, — говорит он, пытаясь отвлечь Минхека от осознания что она там. Минхек слушается, снимает джинсы и нижнее белье, облизывается и ухмыляется.

— Я знаю, что ты прячешь от меня камеру, чтобы у меня не возникло никаких идей.

— У тебя есть идеи?

— Да. И очень хорошие. Например, такие. — Минхек откидывается на подушки и подтягивает колени к груди. — Не согласен?

— Нет, — Кихен разводит его колени и надавливает так, что его длинные ноги максимально прижимаются к животу. — Признаю, это не самая плохая идея, которая возникла в твоей голове.

Волосы Минхека падают на глаза, но он не убирает руки с того места, где они зажаты под коленями, и продолжает держать ноги разведенными. Он просто трясет головой, пока челка не съезжает с глаз.

— Ты признаешь это? — ухмыляется он.

— Не привыкай, — отвечает Кихен, потому что, если честно, он сам с трудом может поверить, что признает это. Он встает на колени и открывает бутылочку со смазкой, которую он нашел между спинкой дивана только спустя четыре дня после ее последнего использования. Он покрывает пальцы жидкостью, пока они полностью не становятся липкими и мокрыми, и смотрит на Минхека, который закрыл глаза и хмурится, словно нервничает.

— Ты… погоди, ты ведь делал это раньше? — спрашивает Кихен на всякий случай. Кихен знает, что тот факт, что Минхек готов сделать что-то, не означает, что у него есть опыт. Он вспоминает тот раз, когда Минхек предложил присмотреть за растениями в квартире пять-ноль-два, пока хозяева уехали в отпуск. Он был полон энтузиазма, но это не помешало растениям погибнуть за две недели. Минхек _делает_ , не думая.

— Да, — Минхек открывает глаза. — В последнее время сам себя.

Кихен зажмуривается. Ему не нужно это представлять. В основном потому, что это слишком горячо, а Кихен все еще пытается отрицать, что Минхек очень сексуальный сосед. Хосок не может быть прав.

— Я просто подумал, насколько холодными могут быть твои пальцы, — говорит Минхек и вздрагивает.

Конечно. Он не нервничает, он просто нелепый.

— Не волнуйся, у меня теплые руки, — Кихен ухмыляется и прижимает подушечки двух пальцев к колечку мышц. Его руки далеко не теплые.

Минхек резко выдыхает.

— Лжец.

— Ты заслужил, — Кихен смеется.

Он медленно проталкивает один палец внутрь, наслаждаясь тем, как рот Минхека беззвучно открывается, когда он так же медленно двигает им назад. Минхек лежит перед ним, немного зажимаясь, но стараясь этого не делать. И он такой тихий, с открытым ртом и зажмуренными глазами, и это приносит Кихену такое удовольствие.

— Так вот как можно заставить тебя молчать, — нарушает он тишину. Язык кажется распухшим и неповоротливым, словно он забыл, как разговаривать. Слова должны были прозвучать как издевка, но вышло больше как удивление, когда слетели с языка.

Если Минхек и заметил, то не подает вида, лишь бормочет:

— Да. Больше.

Кихен добавляет второй палец, резко вводит его и медленно вытаскивает. Он делает так пару раз и добавляет третий палец, увеличивает скорость и буквально трахает Минхека пальцами снова и снова.

С члена Минхека капает смазка, собираясь на животе, ноги мелко подрагивают, а член Кихена под полотенцем просто каменный. Кихен почти загипнотизирован видом, он не может отвести взгляд от того, как его пальцы исчезают в заднице Минхека, слушает тихие и рваные вдохи и стон, который издает Минхек, когда Кихен сгибает внутри него два пальца.

— Давай же, трахни меня, пожалуйста, — внезапно говорит Минхек, и на секунду Кихен не может вспомнить как различать звуки, он все еще сосредоточен на ногах и заднице Минхека и на том, как глубоко внутри него находятся его пальцы.

— Что?  
— _Трахни меня_. Это… я же это должен сказать, верно? Я молю тебя трахнуть меня, как ты и сказал мне, — его голос низкий и хриплый и творит с членом Кихена какие-то магические вещи.

— Ох. Да. Я говорил это, — Кихен вытаскивает пальцы и дрожащими руками разрывает упаковку презерватива.

Он выдавливает слишком много смазки на руку, капли падают на постель в процессе. Позже он пожалеет об этом, когда ему придется здесь спать, но сейчас Кихену не кажется это важным, все что он хочет, это почувствовать Минхека вокруг себя. Или почувствовать кого угодно. По крайней мере, так он говорит себе. Он не хочет именно Минхека, просто Минхек _здесь_ , он удобен. Оказывает ему услугу.

Только вот предательское головокружение снова возникает, как и вопрос, а останется ли Минхек спать здесь. Пусть он, возможно, даже во сне самый раздражающий человек во всем мире.

Кихен обхватывает свой член и придвигается ближе, направляет себя, делает долгий глубокий вдох и медленно толкается внутрь. Он так давно не был сверху. Последние несколько свиданий (успешных) партнеры хотели трахнуть его. Что нормально, потому что ему нравится быть снизу. Очень. И, может быть, это потому, что он невысокий, или потому что пытается встречаться с большими парнями, которые относятся к нему как к красивой кукле — и Кихен ценит все эти широкие спины и бицепсы, которые могут переломить пополам, но… но, может, _не совсем_. Может, вместо этого ему нравятся высокие, худые и подтянутые, пробирающиеся к нему под кожу.

Может быть, все из-за этого или по другой причине, но он не был внутри кого-то вечность, и теперь перед глазами все плывет, пульс зашкаливает, а под кожей взрываются фейерверки, и он едва не всхлипывает. Он задерживает дыхание и надеется, что его щеки не такие красные, как он подумает, потому что он сейчас буквально горит.

Минхек под ним слишком тихий, у Кихена возникает мысль, неужто он так плох. Но это не имеет значения, это не о Минхеке, это о _нем_ , это ему предоставляют секс, который он упустил. Вот на чем они сошлись. Вот причина, по которой они голые сейчас.

Только вот по ощущениям эта причина полная чушь.

Минхек чуть сдвигается, обнимает ладонями талию Кихена.

— Еще, — говорит он, глаза приоткрыты, на губах ленивая улыбка, и он определенно наслаждается происходящим. Кихен продолжает двигать бедрами, в то время как ногти Минхека впиваются в его кожу, которая горит, кровь в голове шумит так, что заглушает любые звуки, издаваемые Минхеком сейчас.

И, скорее всего, это раздражающие звуки и Кихен говорит ему это вслух, он просто не может сдержаться, слова сами слетают с губ, и Минхек кончает в этот момент. Кихен продолжает вбиваться в него быстрее и быстрее, пока знакомый жар не наполняет все нутро, и он не кончает следом, Минхек мягко смеется, когда Кихен скатывается с него.

***

Когда он снова может дышать, Кихен трет лицо ладонями и говорит:

— Ты кончил, когда я тебя обозвал. Снова.

— И что? — Минхек лениво перекатывается на бок и улыбается. — Как можно сравнивать услугу номер три с первыми двумя? Теперь мы на половине пути, — он надувает губы, словно ему грустно. Или притворяется, что грустно. Кихена пугает мысль, что ему не нравится идея, что это притворство.

Кихен не собирается показывать этого, поэтому просто пожимает плечами.

Минхек некоторое время молчит.

— Ты не передумал? Насчет дикпиков?

— Нет. — Кихен лежит неподвижно, даже не смотрит на Минхека. Он все еще думает о фальшивой грустной мордашке и том, что это пятиразовая сделка, и что потом больше не будет этого секса. Он не хочет волноваться, он хочет наслаждаться негой. Может, было бы проще без Минхека, жужжащего под ухом. Может, Минхеку стоит уйти.

— Я устал, — говорит он и ждет, когда Минхек поймет намек и уйдет.

Минхек сразу улавливает тон.

— Я тоже. Я пойду, — он встает с кровати и накидывает на себя одежду. — Доброй ночи, сосед, — желает весело перед уходом.

Но даже при том, что он действительно устал и полностью удовлетворен, Кихен не может уснуть.


End file.
